Lost SEven STars
by Karajadekim
Summary: WHat if the Charecters of Lost and Star wars and Star trek meet up what would happen this story tells you what might happen
1. Chapter 1

Lost Seven Stars

A lost Star Trek Crossover

This is a story about castaways that were stranded on a Island in the South Pacific six were supposedly survived but other ones have come and gone and the main ones are still here Kate,hurley,jack,Sayid,Ben,Locke. Clarire, Charlie,

They are in for a surprise A ship has made their way here It ended up here from the 24th century and the timelines collide and they are wondering how they got here it has Four Characters Kara and Harry Kim who have mysterious powers that manifest on the island and Kathryn and Chakotay. Who are normal humans with no special abilities. They landed here about a year ago; this is how they arrived and how they met the other castaways.

I woke with a start blinking my eyes against the light "Harry are you here." I stood up and looked around with a panic testing my legs and limbs to be sure nothing was broken

Harry woke up holding his head" what a crash is everyone alright. Kara you alright" he looked around for me. He walked over towards me he hugged me and brushed the glass and debris out of my hair.

Harry I am over here is Janeway and Chakotay alright? I am fine nothing is broken I don't know where Kath and Chakotay are.

Harry looked around and saw Chakota y and Kathryn on the other side of us"

1'I am Glad your alright Kara I don't think it looks to good for Kath and chakotay.

I saw a tall doctor with dark features and a tattoo on his shoulder comes towards me I grabbed for my phaser

HE walked towards me with his hands up " I mean no harm Easy my name is jack shepherd put your gun away "I am a surgeon do you and your friends needs help you look like you're a little confused.

Nice to meet you Jack confused that is a understatement my name is Kara Kim and this is my husband Harry Kim and our friends on the ground there are Kathryn and Chakotay we were on a mission and we saw a bright flash of a light and loud noise and we ended up here. Our ship crashed. I put my phaser back in my holster.

Jack looked at Harry and I " Look I know you two aren't so sure about me but let me try to help your friends. If you can find a way to carry him we can take him to camp and you can meet the rest of us that are here and maybe you can hang with us for awhile it looks like your ship is beyond repair at the moment.

I glared at Jack don't underestimate him I waved my hand and Jack was tossed into a thicket.

A girl with long dark hair came running over to us "You injured him" She drew a gun out of her pants

"He was insulting my husband who are you I suggest you put that gun away"

"MY Name is Kate Austen and Jack is my friend he leads us and he helped us thru a lot of things sense we got put on this island seven years ago" She put her gun back in her belt

Harry looked at me "Kara how did you do that you telekinetically tossed him and you talked her out of shooting at us"

"Harry I don't know "

Forgive me Kate I think he will be fine I think he is just shook up a bit " My Name is Kara Kim and this is my husband Harry Kim"

Kate Those two on the ground they are my friends' one has internal hemmoging and the other is just a mild concussion"

Harry walked over and lifted Kathryn up Kate hand me that board over there and maybe get some of our luggage we can salvage to get us clothes and maybe between boards and cloth we can make makeshift stretchers Kar I think you should take Jack on his offer to take Kathryn and chaktoay to camp and stay wit these guys maybe we can survive and stay together,

Kate nodded and watched Harry he was quite attractive and he was smart,

I gave Kate a look. Use that over there Kate "it's a old branch don't use that one use those two they look sturdy

""Don't think about touching him I thought at Kate,

Kate looked at me okay I won't.

I looked at Kate oddly "you heard that"

Kate "Believe me when I say Kara that weirder things have happened on this island we are almost to camp."

Kate adjusted her carrier backpack to her other shoulder and helped me with carrying Kathryn and chakotay.

Harry fell into step beside me "Kara there is something going on with both of us you are telekinetic and communicate telepathically with people and I heard what you said to Kate and I was able to look at the ship and know how to fix it I think this island has special properties and giving us special powers"

I looked at him "Harry that isn't possible certain alien species have powers we don't"

How else can you explain what you did back there and myself knowing how to fix our ship and tell what is wrong and how to fix it why I am looking at it"

"I looked at him we have had that ship for years so you would know how to fix it"

A bald man walked up to us he hit Harry and me with a look immediately I felt a distrust of him

"My name is John Locke I wouldn't underestimate what your husband is saying young lady when I came on this island and oceanic 815 crashed on this island I was in a wheelchair and couldn't walk because my dad tossed me out a 7 story building into the street. Now I can walk again

It's a coincidence Locke I said smartly

A young boy came up to us ma'am he is right my name is CHARLIEI I was in driveshaft a band maybe you heard of them and I was a druggie before I came here and now I have been clean for over three years I gave the island my crack and it gave me my guitar back and I get the feeling I will get a chance at redeeming myself yet this island changes people Kara whether you believe It or not.

I looked at Charlie no I haven't we aren't from around here. That is a nice story Charlie but an island is just an island it can't change people or give people abilities. Missions change people joining military and jobs change people not an island.

Harry pulled me aside and looked at me Kara he isn't lying can't you tell he has honest eyes and he sounds convincing I think he is right I don't think he is wrong

He looked at Charlie I believe you man. You have an honest face and  
I believe that it did give Kara and abilities and I did here of driveshaft tom liked them he said they had some good songs He was my best friend before our lives went different directions.

Charlie well your friend had good taste

I looked at Jack where do you want me to take them

Jack looked at me "take them over to that tent Kara and I want to talk to you now"

Look Jack I glared at him "I don't take orders from you Harry will back me up I was the Captain of that ship and those two are my people and I don't take orders from you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Seven Stars II Destiny**

Jack looked at me" I am not giving any orders I have been a caregiver to these people sense they crashed here 6 years ago now do you want my help or not your friends might die without our help espially the one with the internal bleeding he needs treated immediately."

I walked over to Janeway and touched her forehead my hands got warm and I was able to tell where Janeway was injured and I healed her. She blinked and woke up "Kara is the ship alright?"

"It's busted up but its repairable Harry knows he can fix it."

"How is Chakotay?"

"He isn't good Kath he suffered a concussion and is unconscious and has internal bleeding."

Jack looked at me "Kara you just healed her without surgery or anything how you did that. Can you try it with Chakotay?"

Harry walked over to us he saw Kathryn was awake " Hey Admiral Harry said with a smile " Glad to see that you're up and around Did Dr Shepherd fix you up? Kara I fixed the ship it was nothing to repair it there was some electromagnetic energy that messed up the computer I was able to reprogram it and I repaired the hull there was only a couple of cracks in it and the engine I found a couple of abandoned stations and one that still had tools around it and stuff we can use to fix the ship so I borrowed some of the material to fix the ship she should be running as good as new we should be able to head home soon."

The creepy guy Locke walked up to us "the island don't want you to leave that is why it gave you these powers that are manifesting "Kara your healing people and reading minds and telekinetic and Harry has a gift for all thing that he can fix by a look. don't' you get it the island don' want you to leave it wants you to stay. You will lose your powers if you leave.

Jack "Locke is right when we all left last year at least six of us the island was chaotic it was all cause we left. I came back cause I had nothing left at home Kate and I separated and my son didn't even know me"

I glared at them ":Locke how can you know that these powers might go with us cause we aren't like you all and I don't believe this island has a personality that we will offend it if we leave once Chakotay gets better and recovers we are leaving."

Locke maybe you and your husband are supposed to be the new guardians that Jacob called here maybe it isn't any of us at all."

I glared at Locke "Look Locke who's this Jacob you keep referring to don't tell us that he came to us and anointed us or touched us or something to call us here Impossible. Your mystics is really get on my nerves how can a island give us special powers or this Jacob I think it's all a trick Locke I don't trust you"

Kathryn Glared at me "Kara stop arguing with Mr Locke won't get you anywhere obliviously he thinks we are meant to be here. Our destiny doesn't even humor him he isn't worth it. See if you can heal Chakotay the sooner we get off here the sooner we can leave this place I don't like it either. If you and Harry are meant to stay here we will take your ship and go home."

A heavy set man walked up to us "Dudes stop hollering your getting the others worried My name is Hugo Reyes most people call me Hurley it's a nickname like. John might have a point a man stopped me and bought me back here and told me what flight to get on to get back here. He also gave me a like a guitar case to give to these dudes at the temple and he touched all of us He is sort of like a guardian Angel or a God thing you four are new here this Jacob somehow intertwines our destines I saw HIM A Week ago This Jacob might have sent you two to us let your two friends go you two can stay here with us its pretty cool food comes out of the sky and a lot of cool wicked stuff happened we move thru time and such. I first thought I was cursed but I feel now it was a gift winning the lottery with those numbers. We have a golf course and great hikes on the island.

I looked at Hurley what numbers are you talking about we saw some numbers on our display what was it harry those coordinates numbers we thought we saw across our display when we first crashed do you remember what they were hon.?

Harry thought back he had a eye and head and a thing for numbers He pulled out his tricorder and hit some buttons on it accessing the coordinates : They were 4,8,15,42,23,16"

Hurley nodded "those are like the numbers I played and that hatch we found dude there was this dude inside it that was like postal or something he insisted it he didn't enters those numbers the world would end."


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Seven Stars Choices

_I _looked at Hurley "this guy must have been nuts the end of the world won't happen if you forgot to push a button are you sure this guy did not have any screws lose"

Hurley looked at me "No he wasn't mental he was brainwashed by Jacob and Ben linus by promises of reuniting with his estranged Girlfriend Penny"

Jack looked at us "Hurley is right Penny tried to save us Desmond never gave up hope at all that he would see Penny again and Ben does make his promised come true Juliet a friend of ours that was lost in this last blast when the bomb went off Linus promised her that her sister would be cured if Juliet stayed for six months her sister's cancer went into remission.

Hurley we are not staying and don't give us this rubbish and protecting us cause we are candidates we have lives outside of here Hurley. I am Jedi master and a Starfleet captain so these powers are part of my naturally occurring force powers. I retorted.

Hurley's eyes got wide Dude you guys are real live Jedi's this is totally cool,

Harry waved Hurley into a rock he was standing in front of and held him there

"Hurley don't tell anyone about this we are going to heal chakotay and our powers are doubled if we are meant to stay this Jacob should show himself or give us a message his own self to tell us to stay.

Hurley looked at harry y "dude release me okay I will not reveal you two's secret to anyone else do you lead the order together and is your friends part of this? There is one problem Jacob is dead this Linus guy that you heard me talking about with that Desmond dude. He is dead Jacob is he died earlier this year Ben Linus killed him I am the only one that can see him and talk to him he has me do his bidding I am his messenger.

I looked at Harry "Kim release him Hurley is speaking the truth he wouldn't lie to us and he won't tell anyone". And the others were taken aback by the authority in my voice. I waved my hand "you and I never had this conversation we are about to have.

Hurley nodded and Harry released him and put his hands by his side "We Never had this conversation I won't tell anyone else" Hurley looked at me so you're like the head Jedi My lady you and harry lead this order? Is that why you were so authortive with Mr. Kim just now I thought you were just the Captain of the ship.

"Yes we are Hurley. Chakotay is a Jedi and married to a friend of ours back on Naboo. Janeway turned the back on her training. Her heart was never in it she was more like your Jack a women of science and fact Just like Dr Shepherd. We were also told when we are under missions under Starfleet's banner the Admiral that is over us Carlisle told us that we were forbidden to use our powers on missions because Starfleet is a science based company. Explorers they frown on supernatural or not regular powers. I am what is known as the Grand Master I lead the order and direct them and give them assignments. And I also teach them.

"Hurley dude that is like so rad I like never thought Jedi existed I thought it was like make believe...So Chakotay has powers too"?

"Yes he does Hurley when he recovers he is more likely to find his has manifested too if you are Jacob's messenger tell us if we are suppose to stay?"

Hurley looked over in the distance Harry nudged me "there he is can't you see his spirit? He is young and blond."

Jacob looked at Hurley "They are candidates my top two that is why there powers are doubling I want them to stay but if they wish to leave I will let them Also tell them this Hurley they shouldn't let Starfleet influence who they are there powers are what they are made of who the truly are the shouldn't let them go to waste and they shouldn't let Starfleet keep them from using them."

Hurley nodded "Captain he wants you to stay but if you two need to leave if your life beckons he will release you You two are his top two that is why your powers manifested so quickly those powers is who they are they shouldn't let Starfleet stop them is what he said to you They don't make you who you are your powers do."

Harry looked at me "Kara you can't turn your back on the order the padwans need you our kids need us the order needs us. It's nice here and all but our home isn't on this island the ship is fixed we can go. Harry looked at Hurley "tells this Jacob to release us as soon as our friend is okay."

Harry I am not leaving without Chakotay Kath wouldn't stand for it. And it would break Petra's heart if we return without him.

Harry walked over to Chakotay. He is coming too Kara. Harry touched chakotay's hand and he woke up "Hey Mr. Kim what are we doing here I don't feel so hot.

I walked over and touched Chakotay's other hand and touched Harry we felt our bond join and Harry started healing his concussion and I healed his stomach and legs and his broken wrist.

Chakotay the ship crashed here on this weird island that isn't normal by any means but we are leaving here now that you're okay.

Chakotay set up I cradled his head "Easy Chakotay" I touched his face tenderly he winced. "You're still a little sensitive we should rest you for at least twenty four hours before you are safe for travel."

Jack walked up to us "more like forty-eight Kara with the extent of his injuries not that I doubt you're healing abilities especially if they come from the guardian of this island Jacob. Your friend Janeway is in perfect health her injuries are gone but they were not as severe as Chakotay's this gibberish about linus thinking Jacob is the islands guardian I think its a little lame. Just an excuse to keep us trapped here. "

I nodded at Hurley thanks for making us feel welcome here Hurley but we really need to go

Harry shut his eyes and stretched out his force sense "Kara someone is sabotaging our ship it feels like its Locke and Ben."

"Harry go on with Janeway and see if you can stop them two I will stay here with Chakotay. let me know if you need any help

John looked towards where Harry and Janeway were " Ben Hurry up we have company it's that Jedi's husband and their friend Hurry up and finish deactivating there engines and planting the C5 we are going to sabotage the engines and put a bomb on it to ignite upon liftoff.

Harry ran thru the Jungle with Janeway on his heels Janeway pulled her phaser off her belt and Harry had his lightsaber out

Ben looked at Locke with his bug eyes "john this isn't such a good idea those two have powers that are beyond us and smoky. Do you think sabotaging there ship would do it or if we rig it with dynamite it for when they lift off it will blow up if they are the protectors of the island Jacob will protect them, will it make them stay. We can't let them knowing about us and the island you and I have to protect it until these two are ready to take over."

Ben first sabotage doesn't activate the explosive yet.

Janeway and Harry surrounded the two.

Harry maybe you two should just step away from the ship and forget about the explosive and the sabotage

Janeway fired and stunned one of them Ben held his chest and fell back.

I Hesitated as I had flashback of before my life as _a Jedi started and it changed forever I was clerk in a store near where her stepdad was a seller of clothes and a restaurant and her stepdad took advantage of her she was a checkout clerk and it was a busy day she walked away to get a drink and I was attacked and shoved my attacker back and caused him to fall into a wall_

_My mom Mara walked up to me""Kara you have Jedi abilities what you did in self defense just saved you"_

_I looked at Mara "Mom there is no way I never had special powers. I am not meant to do this"_

_My dad walked up and stood by Mara "Kara you might not want this but both of us are masters and powerful Jedi you have the abilities and your meant for something better your path will come before you soon you're not meant to stay at that department store all your life.  
_

Chakotay looked at me Kara you three will go on without me help your friends leave me here."

I looked at Chakotay "no Chakotay I am not leaving you Petra would ever forgive me.

Chakotay looked at me "Kara you just disappeared for a second are you okay.

"I just had a flashback when I was working in a department store before I was a Jedi and I defended myself ChAKOTEY REST NOW

Chakotay walked to his tent and laid down and rested.

"So you and Harry had these powers before you were on the island" Jack said asked me from behind.

I looked at Jack "yes I did they were just really dormant and I took them for granted once I started in Starfleet.I looked at Jack "These powers have always existed in my family line jack starting with my grandfather and MY GRANDMOTHER and my dad Its all part of the Jade/Skywalker line

_as another memory passed before my eyes I WAS A little girl and my stepdad took advantage of ME AND I fought him and won. and I remembered how I first met Harry too I was ATTACKED ON voyager by a romulan and he saved me and healed me AND SAID things to me that changed my life forever and I realized I found the one and I also realized when I joined Starfleet I lost sight of who truly was and Jacob was right we can't let them push us around anymore I didn't like my stepdad pushing me around or my real father for that matter I was sworn to the order that I would never fall in love or have a relationship it was against the laws of the order I remembered the day I deiced to break the rules Harry was in my quarters cause he bought dinner over cause I was on the late night shift on the bridge that night and he was on duty with me,_

_Harry set down across from me on my desk that we used as a makeshift table cause we didn't' want to eat in the mess hall I was about half dressed I was in my Jedi work out clothes and I was just getting my uniform on_ when harry knocked on the door.

"_Commander Jade its Harry can I come in are you decent?"_

"_Not Yet Harry I just showered and got changed into my Starfleet uniform I was practicing some of my sparring and fighting moves You will have to join me sometime I sense potential in you". I pulled on a robe over my tank top and pants. I didn't 'put on my turtleneck or jacket yet._

_Harry smirked "Kara you don't have to cover up on my account in my dreams before I met you I knew you and every curve of your body Kara. I memorized your image I saw I n my dreams you weren't clothed and we made some passionate love and my abilities that I just thought were nothing when I was held prisoner on that planet that my powers manifested that I thought was a alien influence they were actually force sensitivity developing? _

_Harry bought my favorite meal in and set it in front of me he pulled the lid off and served both of us " Would you like to go on a date sometime Kara where we can talk about us."_

"_Yes it means you have force sensitivity and power I will be willing to train you strictly on a padwan master level Harry I can't date. It's not that I don't love you and care about you. I am a Jedi master I took a oath to the order no attachments except padawans The order forbids it. I can't get into a relationship Dad said he was going to change the rules but he is still working on it"_

_Harry reached for my hand and squeezed it I felt it again the bond that him and I have that the Force led us to each other I felt the jolt I felt the first time he touched me after he saved my life. His dark eyes met mine I saw passion and promise in those eyes and my future _

"_Kara I want you to train me I want to become a Jedi seeing you fight and in command turns me on and I always felt there was more to my life then computers and statistics and status of weapons and shields and ships. I want to make a difference I want to love and have a family I see us together on this ship commanding it and you take over the order after your dad retires and we're married and we build a academy together I knew all this from the first time I met you Kara I knew you and saw our future together. My datapad beeped _

_  
"Harry Kara what is it?"_

_I read the message quickly but then I realized it was decision time I tossed the padd to the ground. I hugged Harry and kissed him._

_Harry I want to marry you forget the rules if dad changes them we will be legal but I want to have a future with you too. I dreamed about you too Harry from the first time I met you on Voyager. Intense and passionate dreams Harry."_

_The data pad dropped to the ground it read __**Kara I changed the rules I didn't want to deprive all Jedi of what I and mom have**_

_Harry pulled me to his lap and kissed me passionately he ran his hands under my robe and caressed my bare back under my tank top right were my markings and down my back to where the tattoos were on my lower back and stomach . I sighed and moaned and kissed him back hard and passionately I straddled him and he locked my door. _

_OH Harry we can't do this now we have to get to the bridge and get Janeway to agree to marry us we can't make love yet."_

I let out a slight moan and I blinked back out of my flashback and realized I was back at the Island Harry had his arms around my waist.

"You were lost in that flashback a long time" he combed his fingers thru my ponytail.

"I was remembering when I decided to break the rules and love you Harry and Janeway married us and we go bonded when we got back to Naboo. "

Jack looked at us "so you two worked together on Voyager before you crashed here."

Kara and I worked together for about 4 years on Voyager as officers and 10 years as commanders before we quit Starfleet and decided to pursue our Jedi destines." Harry said


	4. Chapter 4

Choices and Decisions

Jack nodded "So you two have had a past together and you're willing to give up everything in your Starfleet history to become a Jedi and you're willing to stay here with us if your destiny calls to it.

Harry graduated Starfleet with honors and I never really graduated Starfleet I was trained by JAneway. While I was on Voyager.

_Janeway looked at me Kara I accept your decision to leave the order and Join us with Starfleet and I see potential in you I will train you and take you under my wing and mentor you as a Starfleet trainee on the job training. I will give you temporary rank of Commander at the moment You will work side by side with me on the ready room and on the bridge and I will let you take command of certain situations to trust you. And in a few weeks when we get home six years from now and Voyager is at home and we recommission I will be sure that you get first choice to take over my Ship and leave him in your hands ._

_Chakoay glared at me and Kathryn._

_Janeway looked at Chakotay : Chakotay she isn't taken over as first officer I will still keep you as my first officer I am just training Kara as a replacement. Because I received a message that I will be promoted to __ADMIRAL WHEN WE get home _

Jack "i AM WOMEN of oppurtunity and I take where I feel is right _if it's worth h my while this_ opportunity.

Jack "so you don't think staying on the island is a good idea this Jacob person will find a way to get you back here if you need to for your opportunity."

"I pulled Harry aside baby can we talk?"

"Sure Baby"

I walked us over to our tent "it sounds like they want us to stay but I am not convinced that this Jacob is who he says he is what if it's a scare tactic Harry ?"

"Kara whatever decision you go buy I will support you in it all in my personal opinion I think he wants us to stay but I think it's a bad idea. We have our families and our life back on Naboo but it seems your flashbacks and flash forwards your having and side flashes is showing me that you're going for this. Are you willing to give up your Jedi name so quickly to help these others to protect this island from what? Mad men that want to showcase the island as a vacation paradise or pay money for the island to take advantage of its supernatural properties. You need to think this thru Kara.

"I know Harry I do I just am torn in two part of me wants to stay and live our lives here with no struggles except the neighbors around here There is a another island called hydra island close to this one.

Jack Nodded "This widemore guy is the one that tried to kill us sent mercenaries to kill us and plan and fake plane and fake boat and stuff to think we were dead. after our money. I think you and Kara need to protect us Harry I am not trying to push you two either way. We were sent her for a purpose and Jacob bought us back. Widemore tried to kill Des and all of us with a bomb right before Faraday got here and we started time jumping. Hydra Island is where the others lived and where I Kate and Sawyer were jailed in polar bear cages. Ben and widmore killed the others.

I sighed and nodded Harry I think we are going to stay here for a little while the kids are on break right now we can stay.

Harry glared at me "if you want to stay on this craphole island Kara and protect it from who know s what and abandon your dream and academy you can stay I will leave and take Chakotay and Kathryn with me I think your making a bad decision Kara. If the way jack talk about widmore he is really not a match for us he is a conniving mind and what if he is just going to destroy this place he might be doing someone a favor.

Harry stormed off "Chakotay Kathryn we are leaving come on"

Chakotay and Kathryn walked by Harry's side Harry pulled his wedding ring off and studied it he put it in a pouch on his belt and shut it.

Kathryn looked at Harry "Mr. Kim Kara isn't coming with us ?"

"She made her choice Admiral she is staying we are leaving without her."

A tall skinny man appeared in front of Harry " Harry Kim your making a mistake you and Kara are suppose to stay here together protect them from my counterpart the man in black and Smokey My name is Jacob I sent my friend Hurley to make you two stay,. You two are one if you leave Harry you will leave the women you love the most here and you will never ever see her again and regret it the rest of your life. Because you have been with her for so long and you waited on her for the longest time you were unsure when you married her cause she was a devout Jedi and didn't want to go against the order and she did for you. Her flashback and flash sideways told you that you shared those with her when she had them cause of your link thru the Force

Harry pulled his lighsaber out who are you and how did you know that Kara and I were married and one and linked" Harry spun his lightsaber in a circle and aimed for Jacob's stomach

That won't affect me Harry Kim just trust me when I told you I was there at your wedding and your bonding ceremony I have been watching you two all your life come with me he nodded at me

Kara you're making the right choice I want you and Harry to come with me Jacob looked at Hurley

"Hugo stays here and watch the camp Desmand and Penny will be back as well as Sayid and you need to keep an eye on Kara and Harry's friends why we are gone.

Hurley nodded "yes Sir"

Jacob "Harry Kim yours and Kara's weapons will not work on me put that away slash it thru me it will pass right thru I am protected by this island just like everyone else is. Try it if you don't believe me

Harry slashed his lighsaber at Jacobs stomach like he meant it and it passed right thru.

"I never miss when I do that move it always is a killing blow.:" Harry disengaged his lightsaber and put it in his belt.

Jacob I told you Harry Kim I won't be dead until the island makes it choice who is to stay and you and Kara are its choices When you two agree to take over for me I will disappear and you two will inherit my responsibilities.

I am your guardian and protector of this island you two are my successors you two need to be here together,

Harry looked at Jacob and crossed his arms "Let's say we believe you if we do stay will our powers continue to grow and develop and our bond stronger so we can disappear and reappear and teleport as we please in between our world and the island?"

Jacob looked at Harry "yes you will and you will be gifted to stay young like myself and the man in black is as well as Richard it's a gift of the island you will not be stuck here now I want to show you two places that you and Kara might dwell the cave at the foot of the stature and the lighthouse wherever you choose to dwell since the temple is destroyed from where Locke destroyed it "You can move back and Forth between our world and your world with Just a thought not much different then teleporting that you and Kara do every so often.

Jacob took us both and put his arms around us and we disappeared and appeared at the top of the lighthouse Jacob moved the wheel to our names He showed me my name first. He touched the wheel and it moved to my name.

"Kara your name before Kim was jade skywalker you lived in a small town in the United States and you grew up with your stepdad he hurt you. Then your real father found you Luke Skywalker you changed your name to Kara Jade so you wouldn't be hunted by the ones that hunted your father and Aunt. You met Harry 17 years ago and you married him on Voyager where you were serving as a captain and commander in training under Janeway's wing. On the Federation's starship voyager. Then when you returned back to Naboo you and him bonded for life to draw closer to each other, Harry and you built your Academy in a old abandon school in Naboo you refurbished it and added on with help from Janeway"

I glared at Jacob "How do you know all this about me everything there is true that you said."You watched us thru that mirror of the lighthouse?"

"Yes I did Kara that is how I choose my candidates.

Harry "show me my name and I will believe you. This island has been a wonderland and nonsense ever since we arrived here we have powers stronger now "

Jacob touched the wheel and moved it slightly to Harry's name

Harry and I watched Jacob's face with interest and disbelief as he told us Harry's life story.

"You grew up in a small state back east as you all call it you moved to San Francisco because you were accepted with honors at Starfleet academy you were recommended by your engineering and electronics teacher in High school he saw that you were very gifted with Machines. So he recommended you for Starfleet academy you graduate with honors from there and one of the youngest next to Pavel Chekov to graduate you were both whiz kids.

You couldn't decide if you wanted to major in command or Engineering. You Met Libby and you quickly became infatuated with her and when you graduated as a ensign from Starfleet academy you accepted a assignment on Voyager you were stranded in the Delta Quadrant for 7 years you had many lovers but none were true you stayed true to Libby until she moved on when she thought you were missing and dead, Then your first experience with this Force power happened when you thought you were under a spell from a alien race that drew you home it caused you to think and wonder if you were meant for something more then what you were and you approached Kara to talk to her about your powers and dreams Then you started having dreams about each other at the same time and you felt like you knew both well and you both figured out that you were meant to be Jedi's and after you and Kara were married you decide to quit Starfleet to focus on your academy and developing your powers and your relationships and family"

HARRY Nodded "Your right" We believe you now let us see this other cave. Where is this cave? Harry asked and cocked a eyebrow.

"We will make our decision after we see this other cave." I said finishing Harry's thought for him.

Jacob took our hands as we came down to a pretty steep drop

"Now climb down this wall staircase be careful then swing over and repel downward its down by the water's edge. You guys aren't use to this are you?"

"Jacob we are Jedi we push the limits to our physical abilities all the time as Jedi this is just like running a obstacle course for exercise and to test the limits of their mental and physical abilities at the academy something I want to implement and some other tasks on stealth and physical limits. My dad put me thru a lot of this when he trained me Luke my real dad."

Harry looked at me Kara I figured that he sent to me thru our bond unless you were doing it for Jacob's benefit.

"I was" I snapped.

Harry glared at me as we ran thru what Jacob told us to do

I landed on the cave wall with no incident I went to pull my robe around me It was chilly with just the bra top on and my midriff bare and the breeze close to the ocean that blew our hair around then I realized I tossed off my robe at the top of the hill when we started walking with Jacob and stood with my hands on my hips out of breath and Harry was catching his We stopped to catch our breath. We stretched and laid down in the sun and let it shine on us I rolled over on my stomach and he massaged my back.

"Harry smirked I like you better with the Robe off anyway your look sexier with it off. I like just the bra top look you look stronger and sexier. The robe just covered and hid your great awesome body you have. "

"Harry it's just cooler without the robe we are on an island in the tropics"

Harry had his shirt unbuttoned and I saw his washboard chest and sighed maybe you should take your top off too and go shirtless I smirked."

Jacob glared at both of us "stop your bantering you two need to know what this cave means. He took a flashlight off Harry's belt and shined it on the wall. This is the names of the candidates I chosen the ones with their names crossed off have made their choice to go the other way and go back to their own lives. The ones that aren't are still written up here are still eligible but you two are at the top of the list I will leave you two alone to ponder this I have something I need to do" He vanished after HE handed Harry back his flashlight Harry clipped it back on his belt. He drew it back off and shined the light where Jacob did.

"Kara there is kwon, jack, Kate, Charlie, Hurley."

I ignited my lightsaber and shined it on the wall the cave was bathed in green light. "Harry look there Is Kim. Which one of us is it? There numbered just like the lighthouse was those numbers that Hurley thought were cursed we are number 4 which is the first of the numbers."

Harry looked at me his hands on his hips deep in thought. He moved to stand beside me with his hands around my waist "Kara maybe it's not just one of us maybe it's both of us as one remember what your dad said when he bonded us He told us we were joined as one maybe it for us both of us to protect it together most of the people who know us see us as one in the same"

. He pulled the wedding ring out of his pouch "put this back on me Kara Jacob made me remember what I felt for you in the first place and the passionate dreams that kept me awake and made me rush to see you again and want us to Marry a sap."

I took the ring and put it back on his finger and kissed his fingertips and I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his pants HE moaned and caressed my stomach and kissed it he pushed me down on the ground of the cave and pulled my pants off and pulled my bra top off I pulled his boxers off and arched up to meet him he pushed hard and rough and fast into me and I felt him empty himself inside of me He kissed my chest and stomach and caressed my tats "oh Harry" I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his back.

"Oh Kara" he moaned hungrily and kissed me hard on the lips I tangled my legs around his waist we made wild passionate love for about three hours. Harry stopped Kara someone is coming back he tossed his shirt over both of us.

A skinny man with weird eyes and weird VOICE CAME to see us.

"Hello i am Danial FARADAY I came to talk to you two about something I am a physicist AND THIS island is my mom's and dad's creation i understand you met Jacob ane he told you about destiny you two are meant to BE JACOB'S replacments i have forseen it me and charlotte jumped to the future and you two are here. as protectors was i inturrpting something?"

I reacged over to where our clothes were stacked still under Harry's shirt. i put MY BRA top and pants back on "YOU were we were rekindling and re COSUMMATEING OUR relationship we have decided to stay right darling."

Harry pulled his boxers and pants back ON he nodded "yes we have and Faraday you could have knocked we were trying to figure out these names that were shown here"

."You two have time jumped before." Faraday asked

I glared "Yes we have Faraday there was a time machine in our academy a month or two ago and myself and Harry and two of our friends kept time jumping back and forth Harry figured out what was going on."

Faraday looked at Harry "you're a quantum physicist too?"

Yes I am Harry walked over and set by faraday on the rock I got straight a's in quantum physics at the academy. What do we need to do?

Faraday fumbled in his pockets for a Journal he wrote all his calculations in.


	5. Chapter 5

Decision Made

Our First step into our future as protectors Lost Seven stars Chapter 5

Harry picked up Faradays journal off the ground he handed it to him "looking for this sir.

Harry flipped thru it "these are remarkable and I know what some of them mean but other stuff I never seen before." He closed it and handed it back to him along with the pen that fell out.

"Thank you thank you very much Yes that is it I am glad to meet a kindred Spirit "faraday said

"You need to stay here" he rubbed his forehead "We should compare notes Mister Kim "where did you say you two came from" Faraday paced back and forth"

I looked at Faraday okay Mr. Wizard stand still your making me seasick pacing back and forth come and say what needs to be said Faraday" I muttered.

The reason I wanted to ask is that time how did it affect you two did you two have any side effects cause I get the feeling when Jacob's duty turns over to you to and the island when it was moved will it start switching thru time again. If it will you and I could possibly stop it or undo the mistakes that happened before."

Harry Faraday it's possible but highly doubtful cause Jacob isn't leavin technically him transferring his leadership to us. And the other original six are still here even though Claire isn't herself. Sun Hurley, Jack, Kate, Sawyar, Sayid.

I looked at Faraday it won't happen we can't change the past we can only change the future Daniel its scienctifically unadvisable and there is temporal rules that can't be crossed."

Faraday looked at me "Kara I know I am well aware of that but technically you have no call on it yet you're not the guardians yet when Jacob comes back he will let his daughter Ileana know that you're staying then you can call the shots your only the Grand master and the admiral in Starfleet still at the moment."

I glared at Faraday. Harry touched my shoulder "Kara baby stand down don't lob his head off yet."

"Let me Finish?" Faraday said to me "I want you two tell me how you felt and what you experienced thru the time skips. And I am well aware of a law I know you Starfleet guys live by the temporal prime directive but I thought you two resigned Starfleet to become teachers in a school or something you started I remember meeting you two once at new oxford in another life maybe. So that has nobearing unless you two re enlisted or were reactivated did your other two friends re activate you?

I looked at Faraday "Daniel, Janeway did and Chakotay Janeway experienced time skips but not like we did Harry and me and Petra his wife were our friends who were In the time skips with us and his wife wasn't on this mission with us she has a lot of kids at home still.

Faraday held his hand up in a surrender pose "I know I caught you two in a situation but try to calm down a second and let me in and give me what I want just look at it as one of your research missions okay."

Harry sighed "ok faraday we will humor you with this but I don't know how we could share anything that you would understand from our perspective because we are from two different worlds."

"When the time skips happened where you at were you in your house or at the academy?"

I looked at Faraday "We were at our home on Naboo a old Chalet that my dad and stepmom gave us the keys for us to live in with our kids and the apartment it was to small . We needed an office and a place for all our kids to live in. WE were trying to decide what rooms to use for what when I came into the room that .

Harry picked up on my train of thought

"we were exploring and Kara found it in the room she was going to use as our bedroom it was in a closet it was a machine of some sort and we started fiddling with it and we started jumping backwards and forwards we saw the future of the academy and we saw some disturbing stuff happening it affected anyone that was in close proximity there Kara and myself and our friends Petra and Chakotay. So after three or four time slips we ended up here one a ship that crashed on us."

"I had one time shift apart from Harry the majority of them were together with all of us but Harry was out training or something and I was in that room and I was lying down and I had a flashback on my own of a childhood trauma that one of the disturbing things Harry was saying we saw."

Faraday leaned in and looked at me. "what did it feel like did it feel like a parallel world or were you actually living it?"

_I was laying down in the bedroom thinking about what to do next and Harry's and my future family. cause it was shortly after I met him an came home from voyager for shore leave _and _ my stepdad came into my room and straddled me and pinned me down on the bed pulling my clothes off and forcing himself into me_

"_No Skylar stop" I begged him get off me "What is the matter" my dad said he was a big man pushing himself and rubbing himself all over me "Don't you like It" I Fought him and finally tossed him off with the Force into a wall. No I didn't Skylar I snapped" My stepdad at the time didn't know about my powers frankly I didn't either I only did it one other time in the story I was working at". _

_I shudder and harry touched my shoulder and pushed my sweaty hair out of my face Kara it's okay your with me on the island come back. I wiped my tears away in the parallel timeline that harry and I witnessed he came into the room and comforted and made gentle love to me after the nightmare._

Harry glared at Faraday "does that ask your question she was actually reliving it I suggest you go away and leave us alone for awhile and let Kara out of this don't make her relive any more of her bad memories "

Faraday stood up and walked away "Sorry" he muttered "I leaned against Harry shaking and crying he stroked my hair and sent me calming thoughts and we fell asleep wrapped in his robe in Jacob's cave.

Harry and I woke with a start when we Heard footsteps we looked up Charlie walked up with his hands in his pockets "Hey Kara Harry I heard screaming "Charlie we are fine " I said

Charlie looked at me then at Harry "Harry man she don't look like she feels good mate."

"She had a b ad memory Charlie that resurfaced. And your friend that faraday guy is to blame he started talking to us and it triggered a memory in Kara's subconscious a repressed memory from when she first realized her power she was able to use it to defend herself from her step dad's rape."

This cave is cozy where did you two find it "We were taken here by Jacob to think about our futures. We are supposedly the ones that are to take Jacobs place as the protector of this island.

Look mate he is not my friend he is Just a crazy guy we all met here he supposedly said the island was moving thru time or we were. Crazy nonsense isn't it"

I looked at Charlie "you wouldn't believe us if we told you what we have seen in our travels."

"Well Want me tell you two something crazy?" Charlie looked at us snuggled together unless you two were busy.

"We weren't Charlie we were sleeping I know what it looked like when were under Harry's robe we weren't doing anything just resting." I said

It happened when I was first on this plane I was trying to run away from my brother because he was a druggie and got me into drugs too and I walked out for a hit. and I went into the toilet and I was digging into my shoe were my stash was and the ship lurched and thru me aside I hit my head I saw this girl at the airport she was pregnant about 8 months along and the minute I saw her I fell in love with her and we felt what I almost would call a connection. I knew she was the one for me. then when I hit my head on the roof of the can when I we hit turbulence I was temporarily knocked out and I saw her and I together the wedding and everything and then she crashed on this island with us and I got to know her and love her and Aaron her baby and I felt love for the first time other then my brothers and my friends true pure love like you and harry have."

Harry looked at Charlie "it's not that crazy Kara and I were love at the first sight of each other we felt almost what I would call an electric shock when our hands first touched and I had the vision that you spoke of. With Kara and I she was hesitant but I wasn't I knew right away. Even though Kara was a by the book Jedi and nothing would budge her. Until her dad changed the rules allowing Jedi to marry and have relationships. "

"I slapped harry on the shoulder speak for yourself you were a straight laced Starfleet ensign before you met me except for your exploits with tom on the holodeck. And you're four other partners that you met on missions"

Kara don't bring that up most of those were alien influence Kara take that back" Harry glared at me and tickled me in my ribs and slapped me in the stomach "ow" I winced. And giggled. I made you the powerful Jedi you are today Kim I shot him a glare and tickled his ribs. And tackled him down on the ground.

Charlie laughed then his expression changed and his voice turned sad. "you two are so cute together your love is perfect and epic and if we don't find Claire I will lose my chance and I won't get the chance to redeem myself for drug addiction and I don't want to lose my chance and perfection and happiness "

I shrugged Harry's robe off of me. I walked over and touched Charles's shoulder "Don't say that Charlie your time will come and if it's meant to be you and Claire will find each other like Harry and I did"

Charlie how do you know for sure it would happen?

"We just knew Charlie we had a inkling that there was something between us that drew him and I together and we just dated slowly for a few months and were married April 25 ."

WE have been growing steadily closer and learning more about each other day by day Charlie just give it time.

"When the time is right you'll know Charlie"

"Harry someone is coming"

Charlie pulled the gun out of the waistband of his pants and Harry and I called for our lightsabers and we ignited them"

Jacob appeared in front of us

"Charlie where are you going I gave you another chance don't blow it"

"He was protecting us Jacob"

"Charlie" Jacob said "excuse us a minute

Charlie nodded am I a candidate too?

Jacob nodded "yes but this message is for kara and harry alone you already know it or at least have somewhat of a idea of what I am saying you experience it with your drugs and the incident with the freighter that got you killed but when I touched you that night at the concert where you almost died I gave you a gift and put a calling in you to get back here someway."

Charlie put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the cave.

There is a reason you need to know about the island you two if you're going to protect is picture a cannery jar filled with Water and a lid on it" He picked up a bottle of brandy

"The water is the evil and the class is earth the sin a barrier against good l and the lid is the island the water and the ink is an object lesson ink is black in can make you evil or good you choose your own path. the more the island moves around if you shake the liquid you stir up the irony and your protected by the island's power and as you and Harry progress Kara you will learn more about what gifts are given to you naturally and you can use them to protect us. As long as the island remains in secrets and no one knows about it will continue to be the barrier against evil that is why your job is so important Kara because you are needed to keep the island from evil entering into into the real world.

Another important thing to know Kara this island is new start we are no longer who we are this island erases the past so you won't leave here the same person you crashed landed on the ship as you were coming its brand new day when you come on this island.

My jaw dropped "So we won't be Jedi masters anymore or even ourselves?"

"Not exactly just anything that links you to your past life all the deeds you done you lived a different life before you came here any wrongs you committed or evil you done or any mistakes you made are not there anymore You will be a more powerful version of yourselves and you will both grow cause of this. There are two sides to every story guys and you two are the guardians of this island and you justify what happens here and you won't actually lose anything of your powers or your life or your relationship it will make you stronger and you can still be the Jedi masters you are now .

Harry looked at Jacob "you're not making any sense quit talking in riddles the wind blew around Harry's and my hair as harry called on his power to shove Jacob back against the wall of the cave."

I held Jacob where Harry tossed him "Tell us straight Jacob if we are to be your successors. WE need to pass on this infinite wisdom that you're given us to the next guardians.

"Your power will travel with you on this island as well as you when you go places the life you two live will direct the way the island goes and what happens to your world as well as here if you die her your will die there it's a parallel universe from yours. So you two in a sense are yourselves but a evolves version of yourselves more powerful and wiser. You won't have to give up your lives together or your powers you will just use your powers for good here to help the island and the natives to the island and your friends that are here as well. The ones that do not want to leave or betray us. He looked at us and tossed us two white stones if you forgot why you're here these will help you remember what side you two are on and beware the enemy approaches.

Harry and I Looked at each other I waved my hand to release him. We took the stones and put them in our waist packs. Harry looked at me and said "that was absurd" when Harry and I released Jacob he vanished.

"What did that mean the enemy approaches and these stones should help us remember what side we are on." he turned the stone over the number on his was 4 and the number on my was 4.

Remember here on the cave Harry pointed with his green lightsaber number four was our name on here and it's still there.

"Harry look Locke and Claire are crossed out."

Harry and sensed a wave of darkness coming our way we looked and saw who the other Castaways call Locke was walking towards us.

We walked out of the cave I looked at Harry and Joined our powers with a grip of our hands force field came up around Jacob's cave Harry and I opened our pouches and pulled out the stones then we looked at our stones they were glowin white hot.

_Harry looked at me" I think its reminding us we are the good guys this guy is the enemy_

_I Looked at Harry" your right honey "We both ignited our lightsaber and moved towards him_

Locke raised his hands and was now clothed all in Black " I think your mistaken Jacob is tricking you do you to really want to give up the life you have at your academy Harry, Kara and your family to protect this useless island that is death. A old friend of ours that found me here Fareaday and I Believe he talked to you he warned a little girl that this island was death. and even Richard the one that was chosen by Jacob to be a leader of the island natives before you two came and he made his choice then changed his mind Richard calls this place hell are you sure you two want to stay here if its death and Hell?"

I walked up to locke my lightsaber poised to attack I shoved locke back and he tried to disarm me with a knife but I tossed them out of his hand with a wave of the Force and plucked his other knives out of his boot and pocket and tossed them aside. I back flipped and slashed him in the arm " Now your unarmed I am going to say you're not locke the locke we met was scared and believed in good and evil and two sides of the universe and your lying I can tell your making up stuff how can you know about us only Jacob knew about our alternate lives" I shoved him back Harry heard a noise and pushed me down and tossed a force field around us as smoke came around but didn't touch us.

"Kara don't piss him off I know who he is remember Smokie the smoke monster that Jack and Kate and Charlie warned us about I think this not Locke is the smoke monster incarnate"

Locke stood up "Your husband might be right Kara look I was unharmed by it either."

I glared "either you control it or your it" I snapped at him

Ben walked over "Harry your right that thing isn't John Locke it is the smoke monster and he is going to try to get you to kill Jacob like he did me we have to kill him first but somehow when he attacked you he didn't' touch you did Jacob give you stones did they glow when he approached."

I looked at Linus "Ben they did and I don't think the stones are what protected us it was Harry's force field he summoned over us. "

Ben looked at us "if it didn't touch you it's either the Force field or you two are the next chosen Guardians of the island. "

Harry looked at Ben "Linus what if it's both is there a way to kill this thing without getting to close t o it to kill or attacked with his smoke"

" I think there is maybe this thing is immune to human weapons I wonder if its immune to this" I looked at my lightsaber

Ben I can help you two if you two just trust me are you going to trust me or that thing I am on your side that thing killed my daughter I am on the side of The Island I grew up here if you came thru those time flashes you saw me as a kid."

I looked at him "Linus we did and if you can help us we will accept your allegiance to us as the new Guardians and Protectors of the Island I think we officially started Harry. Because I don't think that thing would have even touched us if you didn't toss up that force field.

Harry glared at Ben " Linus its Only cause you bought her to it as a offering to Jacob who you betrayed why should we trust you Linus you just randomly showed up after that thing tried to kill me and my wife How do we know you're not working for him?"

I touched Harry's shoulder "Harry stop Ben is on our side I trust him if he can free us of that Locke thing we can rid the island of the Smoke monster forever and keep this island the way its suppose to be. I remember seeing a dagger and a stone like the ones we have in Jacobs cave I think that dagger can kill that thing if you get that and I can get close enough to him with this maybe between us we can kill this thing and officially step into our roles as the protectors of this island. If we can rid it of Smokie and he will stop killing innocent people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle Prep and attacking **** Smokie**

Locke appeared in front of us "It's your funeral if you try many people have tried to kill the man in black what makes you think you two Can "You're not invincible even thru your little psychic bond you won't win against me."

I stepped forward "IS that a challenge smokier I will be willing to take it you don't mess with me or my husband we will finish you".

_Kara don't instigate him you don't know how powerful he is he might have the power of the island behind him. we are Jedi Kar we aren't invincible he is right. What happens if we did here will we die there?"_

I looked at Harry _ Just relax honey don't freak out for starters he didn't hurt us before and we know who the enemy is now we can take him the power of the island is behind us we are the Guardians now Jacob left the island in our hands."_

"I suggest you leave us alone Smokie we will meet again and I won't hesitate to attack you without a second though" t. I shoved him backward over the cliff on the next landing under us.

Locke stood up and walked away and disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Jacob looked at Locke "these are tougher old friend I think you met your match in them two. .

Locke I just might have but the girl is the overconfident one her husband is the sensible one but when they are joined they are no match for me I couldn't penetrate them two at all.

"Maybe that is why I choose them old friend these two will stop you in a matter of a few days. You might as well do what you need to when you two they will find you and finish you. I trust them."

Jacob stood up and dusted off his white pants and tunic and walked off.

Harry and I took down the force field and searched around Jacobs cave I opened a few doors and found a shiny silver and white dagger I handed It to Harry "This Is what we need to put him out of his misery we will attack him together Harry we might not be a match for the Lord of darkness of this island but we can put him and bay our bond is strong enough to at least injure him well "If I remember what I was told by Sayid and Jack One stab directly in his stomach or chest will stop him in his tracks."

Harry locked eyes with me and looked at me with his arms crossed "Kara it almost seems to Easy I am not sure who to believe Locke or Jacob or Faraday who is right Kara? I am not sure you seem to think its Cut and dried Jacob is good and Locke aka the man in black or Smokie is the bad one how can you be sure I know your instinct is telling you Jacob is good and Locke is bad what if we are on the wrong side?"

"Harry I am not wrong we are on the right side. Jacob gave us white stones and the Glowed when Smokie was close I felt like my belt and my stomach was on fire with it in our pouch. Dad always told me to go on instinct. its in our Jedi training feel don't think let the Force guide you Act on instinct that is why I am doing this we have to be united or Locke will divide us and divide the island our guardianship is based on our minds and bond in sync if Locke or Smokie knows your doubting he will use that against us. "

"Harry nodded Kara I know and I trust your judgment but I am still unsure your gut and instinct hasn't been wrong before and I think this Man in black is planting doubt in my mind I will keep my mental shield up next time.

Good idea Harry", I turned,"someone is coming I ignited my blade and whirled to meet the incoming person on It was Richard alpert.

"Hello Richard , I said, this is my husband Harry"

"Kara I know you two might not believe me but I a telling you We Met Before a long time ago. Here I came to warn you Kara. Harry Locke can be persuasive but Kara is right on this one you and her are the new guardians I changed my mind at first but I realized I was wrong now. Ben can be trusted Locke can't he is the man In black the devil and the smoke monster you have to kill him before he gets to the rest of them HE is approaching Charlie and Hurley and Kate and jack now Kate is on the fence and so is James and Claire isn't sure But Hurley and Charlie are on our side and Kara is also right Locke is dividing the island us against him so to speak he killed three of the castaways already.

"All the more reason to finish him "I muttered under my breath

Richard looked at me "Kara don't say that "

"Richard we need to meet him now Harry and I both have our weapons and we know what we need to do."

"Kara you and Harry are way overconfident in this do you two realize who you're dealing with this guy is the saddest Guy the big bad on the island do you two think with that light sword and that dagger you can finish they guy that we try to keep away from other people that keeps evil away from the rest of the world Jacob can only protect you for so long he is his brother."

Harry and I looked at each other "Richard are you serious it like Jacob and Esau an old story my mom use to read to me it's in the Bible "

"Richard Exactly Harry the man in black is Esau the bad one you two might be powerful but I don't think you can take him."

Jacob looked at Richard "Richard back down there is something they need to do first before they fight my brother you two need to see something that you're fighting for it's at the heart of the island. Leave us Richard"

Richard nodded and disappeared into the jungle Jacob watched him go.

"Remember when you crashed and it was to the left of the bamboo a stream of water you found and followed it to the camp with the other castaways. There is something you two need to see their stay your weapons for now. He will not bother you when you're with me It's the light that gives this island its power follow me to the stream and there is dam and a cave never go in that cave or walk into the light it will kill you both or do worse than that it made my brother the smoke monster and I did it to him I tossed him in the stream and into the light and killed him along with the women that I thought was my mother but she wasn't and I told her I would stay with her forever.". .

Harry and I sheathed our lightsabers and Harry shifted the weight of the dagger to his other hip where his lightsaber wasn't.

"Master Kim do you have the cup take it out of your bag and hand it to me"

"Yes I do Jacob" I unzipped my shoulder pack and I took a cup out of my shoulder bag and handed it to Jacob.

Jacob pointed and showed Harry and I the light. "This is what you need to protect this is the core of the island is this. If this fails and you two my candidates fail. He will destroy the island and us with it. Drink this Jacob dipped the cup in the water and drew out enough for Harry and both to drink it. He held the cup up to the sky and then handed it to me I drank my portion and handed the cup to Harry he drank his

"Jacob now you two are the same as me this job is yours to handle until you choose to give it up or one or both of you die or get killed then you two will have to find a replacement. You can come and go as you please from this island using this teleportation power you both have in you. And this drink is the water the heart of the island once you two drank it the power of the island will obey you and you have its power behind the both of you. It will increase your Jedi potential and the natural power you two already have in you thru your bond and you Force sensitivity as you two call it.

My time is up now you two are the guardians if Esau tries to kill me don't stop him it's my destiny the island is under your command and guardianship now. He will come after you two next when he does you have to kill him less the island falls into the wrong hands and very well is destroyed along with you two your friends are free to leave if they wish. you two are the ones that need to stay."

Chakotay and Janeway wake up in the camp Chakotay looked at Janeway "Kara and harry have been gone for hours where can they be?"

Charlie walked up to Chakotay and Janeway "Are you two Kara's friends?"

"Yes we are."

"Your ship is fixed and ready to go lad and lass and there is a plane that just landed to rescue us its leaving now I think I am going to stay though this place is growing on me and I asked Claire to marry me we are going to stay here Kate and Jack and the others are going as well Claire and I are going to raise Aaron here."

CHakotay walked to the ship I can go back to Naboo with Petra you can come and live with us as well Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay "wouldn't it be awkward if you're married to Petra for me to stay there with you two?

Chakotay started preflight there is other apartments there you can stay at that isn't on academy grounds. Wait if Kara and Harry are staying here who is going to lead the academy and the order Petra and I

I teleported to Chakotay's 's ship

"Chakotay we are still staying in charge of the academy once we finish this smoke monster off and kill it or him Jacob said we can move between our world and here thru teleportation."

Chakotay looked at me "Kara you radiate with power and strength and you're a strong presence in the Force have your powers grown they were strong before but they seem stronger now.

"Chakotay they are stronger and so is Harry's its part of our new beginning here Harry and I have the power of the island behind us now Jacob transferred his leadership to us once he is killed by the man in black which I suspect is after him now. We are the new protectors here on the island he transferred them to us about three hours ago. WE are the guardians and the gatekeepers of good and evil on this island and the world."

"So your first order of business as the guardians you are sending us home and safe you repaired our ship and fixed the plane so the others can go. What shall I tell your dad and the others in the academy?"

"Just tell them we are on Sabbatical and we needed some time off so we are taken it now. And we will be back soon don't tell them about our other job and business yet promise chakotay May the Force be with you Chakotay"

Chakotay touched my hand "Kara I promise and good hunting to you and Harry and May the Force be with you"


	7. Chapter 7

WE have come to the end of the Road

I stood and crossed my arms as I watched the ships leave standing with the wind blowing my unruly red hair and my body was hot and sweaty from walking around the island and the recent fight I had with the man in black. Harry came over to me and put his arms around my waist I leaned back against him our hips touching and brushing against each other "I guess we are stuck here until we kill the man in black aren't we?"

"Kara it looks like it. "it's just us why don't we make the best of it" He nuzzled my neck and Kissed my neck I moaned and turned to face him pushing my hips against him and tracing the muscles on his bare chest he sighed and pulled me against him, "oh Harry I guess we can" I pushed my hips against him and shoved him down on the ground and straddled him. My hands caressed his bare stomach and chest and made it down to his pants I went to unbutton them and pull them off Harry moaned "oh Kara" and arched his hips up against me. He started pulling off my bra top and my pants tracing my sweaty torso paying attention to the markings on my stomach and my back. I moaned and was close to given in but I stopped and rolled off him.

"we can't do this we need to find the man in black and finish him we can't just stay here and be on a permanent vacation where we make love by ourselves on the island WE have responsibility now. We can make love later after I shower back at the cave "

I washed my face and splashed my body off pushed harry into the water maybe it will cool you off a bit. He pulled me into the water and ducked me kissing me under the water I giggled

"Maybe we both need cooling of you were close to instigating it yourself when you pushed me down on the ground "Harry laughed "even though I sort of like you all hot and sweaty it turns me on "Harry smirked can I join you with that shower in the cave.

I rolled my eyes "if you must. "

Jack Hurley and Ben walked up to us Hurley cleared his throat "uh guys what are you two doing we have a man in black to catch."

HHarry went for his lightsaber "Guys what you three doing here? Didn't you three leave with the others?"

Ben looked at me I couldn't leave the island I had some things to take care of and a lot of things to atone for and Jacob also wanted Hurley and Jack to be here too .

Jack looked at Harry's and my disheveled and wet appearance so you two were Jacobs choices Seems odd he picked you two when it seems you two are still in your honeymoon stage. But Hurley does have a point keep focused you two so we can defeat this Locke thing."

Harry looked at Jack Give Kara and I a minute and when we get there Jack you and Hurley stay away and let us take him '

Hurley but guys we want to help?"

"No Hurley" I said it's our battle just keep yourselves safe the only one that is going with us is Ben he knows this man in black well

Harry "Kara is right you two get somewhere safe leave us" Harry said firmly and put the Force behind his words

Hurley and jack were taken aback with the authority they heard in Harry's voice

Hurley looked at me "did he use some sort of Jedi mojo on me suddenly he seemed way more powerful with that voice girl"

I looked at Hurley "Yeah he used the Force behind his words Go back to the camp we will meet you guys there Harry and need to go into battle mediation to prepare for our battle with the man in black

Hurley nodded Yes ma'am come on Jack lets go dude."

Jack nodded and led Hurley back to the camp.

Ben I will just get away from you two to give you your privacy in your mediation

Harry took my hand and we walked to a private part of the island aligned with trees and near a stream he took my hand and we set cross legged on the ground focusing our battles strategies and our mind in sync with each other and we gave each other strength and power and bought our heads together our hands touched and we felt the power pass between the two of us and plan started forming in our minds on what to do.

Harry met my eyes "Kara you distract him get his attention someway and like spar or wrestle with him and you will push him into me and I will stab him thru his back and you stab him in the heart with your lightsaber we can't let him get the leg up on this Kar. We can't…." Harry trailed off and I picked up his train of thought. "Let him destroy the island and take over it sounds good Harry let's do this We won't go back to camp if we have Jacobs ability that he had he knew where his brother was in a instant we don't want to get Hurley and Jack and Ben involved Harry the man in black is our responsibility now he will defiantly seek after us cause we are his brother's chosen Heirs. He will be bound to try to find us."

Harry looked at me "Kar we could also listen for the screams of people when the smoke monster attacks them."

I punched Harry in the arm. "Quit being sarcastic Harry you spent too much time around Tom on Voyager.

Harry looked at me "Kara did you feel what I just felt."

"Harry I did there with the others the ones near the temple."

Harry Grabbed the walkie off his pants pocket Ben Hurley get yourselves and jack to someplace safe we know where the man in back is He is near the temple with the others we are going to find him."

Jack grabbed his walkie "We copy that Kara Harry good luck" Hurley looked at Jack and Ben

"Uh dudes I think we better fall back to the caves before he finds us too. Kara, Harry may the Force be with you guys. "

Jack ran to find the caves and hid themselves inside two of them. Ben looked at Hurley and Jack "Jack we would be safe in Kara and Harry's cave His brother can't set foot there but he can here this is where he was created. If you look down there That is the heart of the island see the yellow glow"

Hurley ,Ben I hate to agree with you but I think your right this is where we found Adam and eve we need to head to the foot of the statue. Hurley took off running to the other side of the island. ar


	8. Chapter 8

Next Step Lost seven stars Ch 8

Hurley met Harry and I In the cave on the other side we teleported to it. "If Adam and eve were found there that must be where he was first created.

Harry then we should follow back from there after we clean up and shower and eat I am starving."

I agree Kara lets go back and shower and shave and rest. We will tackle it in the morning.

Harry and I shut the door of our room in the cave "We need to get shed of Hurley and them Kara they will interfere with our mission if we keep worrying and fret over them. "

"Maybe we can teleport them away like we can ourselves We are the guardians now maybe we can get shed of them so we don't have to worry over them Harry maybe we can teleport then home.

Jack walked over and knocked on our door "You can't for some reason the island won't let us go."

"Jack we are the island's guardians now we can't go after Locke if we are worrying and fretting over you guys "I waved my hand and Jack vanishes along with the others.

Jack woke up in a la motel with Ben and Hurley.

"Jack looked at Ben and Hurley. "Just how did we get here we were in Kara and Harry's cave wit them now we are back in La how that is possible."  
"Ben looked at Hurely "the island has a mind of its own I guess if Kara and Harry wanted us to go it took there word for it and teleported us back why did we come back in a motel instead of the plane."

Hurly looked at jack "dude does it matter we are home?"

Ben looked at Hurley "we might not necessarily be there in our time we might have been tossed sideways again like we were before."

Jack "Ben just don't even talk we just need to figure out why or when or where we are. IF Kara and harry didn't want our help which obliviously they didn't they sent us away maybe it's time we get on with our lives beyond the island and start over like Jacob said we would."

Harry looked at me "Kara Do you how you did that?"

Kim I don't know okay I was just annoyed and I waved and sent him away I just wish they would go home to where they were before.

"You either sent them back in time or home present day Kara maybe you should call them back"

"Kara I sent them home present time not on the plane that crashed them here but the morning before."

"Kara are you sure?  
"Harry I moved us thru time and space we both have so I have a control over what time I sent them too especially with Jacob's power if anything it would make it more precise then I did before I sent them to present day la we can eat and shower then resume our track on smokie. We need to give him bait though Harry I will step forward and offer him my power that Jacob bestowed upon me and pass It to him then you can attack him and stab him in the back with that dagger."

"Kara how can you know if he really will trust us and the island power will protect us. You don't know for sure if it will or not. "

I put my arms around harry's waist and cupped his hips and traced my hand down his chest.

"You just have to trust me Harry I wouldn't take this risk if I didn't think I would make it.

"Kara the last time you told me that it was when we were on Naboo and you got so deep inside that woman's mind. That I couldn't pull you out and I nearly lost you. I couldn't lose my only other soulmate other then Libby that is why Luke and I took that risk."

I traced Harry's s face and pulled him in the shower with me "You only just remembered that that was like a year ago Harry I came back" I turned on the water and we washed off and got out of the shower I got dressed in a new fresh pair of jeans and bra top and a camp shirt and left it unbuttoned right below my chest. Harry pulled on a clean pair of pants and t shirt.

We cooked dinner and we ate I pulled my hair back in loose French twist letting my bangs and few stray hairs to frame my face.

Harry and I used rocks for our table and chairs Harry stood up and ran to the front of the cave I saw his hand reach in his belt for his lightsaber .

"Hon what is it?" I was immediately at his side with my lightsaber drawn and my thumb on the engage button.

"Its Locke he is near here I think he is in the next cave over. "

"He is laying in wait for us to make the next move baby I think"

Harry looked at me "Kara we move now we will take him by surprise "

Harry called the dagger over from the dressing table in the bedroom of the cave and tied it around his waist.

Jack and Hurley and Ben walked around in LA.

Jack "Why don't we go to my place where Kate and I lived if it is the right time Kate will be there with Aaron."

Hurley looked at Jack "I am going to go check on my mom and dad I will meet you back at your house Jack"

"Ben I am going to go find my apartment near the school hopefully we are back to the right time."

Hurley walked into his parents house "Whoa dude this is more ritzy then I am use too."

Harry appeared beside Hurley "it's where Kara sent you to Hurley this is where you are now Kara sent you back to the beginning of last year when you ran the lotteries and owned half the city of La your numbers were not cursed after all. This is how time was supposed to be before you came the new heir to the island you were sent home and Kara and I were picked. This is how your life is supposed to be Hurley."

Harry vanished and appeared back beside Kara "That was a trip I just thought about Hurley and there I was beside him in his house is this part of our new powers?"

"It is Harry at least we know there in the time there lives should have been before they died on the island. That was where I sent them back to so they should all have the life they wanted together which means Jack and Kate should be together as well as Juliet and Sawyer. I gave them their happily ever after Harry and we are left to fight this Smoke monster Guy. "

"But Jacob told us that was what our destiny was Kara."

"Well let's make Locke meet his destiny Harry" Harry and I touched hands and I felt the strength of both our powers joined plus the power of the island strengthen us.

We walked up to Locke he tossed a knife at me I rolled and dodged it he fired a gun at Harry. Harry back flipped and avoided It Harry wrestled him down and I held him down with the Force calling all his weapons and knives out of his belt and boots and tossed and kicked them away them out of the way. I slashed my lightsaber into his back and Harry stabbed him in the stomach and chest with the dagger.

He tried to distract us with smoke but Harry and I just waved it away.

Harry walked over to the spring and washed his dagger and hands and cleaned it off. He clipped the dagger back in his belt and set down He draped his arms around me as he set down on the sand and leaned me back against him now we can rest and enjoy that we were finally beaten him"

"Unless he shows up again? I get the feeling he won't stay dead Harry" I muttered and leaned my head on his chest.

Harry sighed he pulled my hair out of the French twist and ran his hands thru it as he tumbled down my back. "Kara you don't mean that do you?"

Harry baby as long as the world has existed good and evil are at odds and he was evil Harry and we are good The others on the island thought the smoke monster was dead three or four times and he always showed back up in the form of another dead guy."

"We will have some peace love until he does come back. You should try this teleport thing I did it was like I was thinking of Hurley and I appeared where he was. We are only beginning to discover our powers Kara it could enhance our Jedi abilities 10x. We beat smokie in half the time when our bond and power s are at the strongest when we are joined."

Harry I know we did I still wonder If this is the last of him." I kissed him and tangled my hands in his hair pushing him down on the beach. I straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it behind us

Harry sighed and moaned and unbuttoned my top and tossed it to the side "Just don't worry about it Kar and enjoy the time of peace we do have and stop fretting."


End file.
